


“Hey, visitation! Every third Sunday!”

by Sarielgrace



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarielgrace/pseuds/Sarielgrace
Summary: Y/N visits Yancy
Relationships: Yancy (A Heist with Markiplier) & Y/N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	“Hey, visitation! Every third Sunday!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Ficlet since today’s the Third Sunday.
> 
> (I’ve been too into Mark’s A Heist with Markiplier so I just had to churn this out quickly)

This was it. The third Sunday of the month. You never did forget the man that gave you your freedom. You had to lay low for a bit, perhaps a month or two so you weren’t under suspicion if you suddenly waltzed into the prison. The calendar that hung over your bed had the visitation date circled in red marker, the first thing you saw after waking up.

You had the visit planned out for weeks and decided to wear a disguise to hide the fact you were once an inmate of Happy Trails Penitentiary. After getting out with the help of Yancy, you bought a fake pair of glasses, a pair of colored contacts, and dyed your hair to change most of your appearance.

Even though you’ve waited two and a half months to see the inmate, your heart pounded in your chest as you signed into the visiting list, as if you were just waiting to be detained.

You were led into a room with a bunch of stalls, with what looked like a counter to rest your hands. All the stalls were separated with glass, and about six of them were there. Holes were through the glass, and you turned when you heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, youse got the wrong guy, I ain’t got no visitor!” was a shout, before the familiar dark-haired man almost stumbled into the room, a guard at his side.

Yancy looked the same as when he got you out, minus the bandages, and you couldn’t see any cuts or bruises around his face, neck, or arms. His eyes widened visibly when he saw you, the initial frown disappearing, and it was clear he could see through your disguise.

“Y/N! Youse came to see me!” his demeanor changed, the man sitting down with eagerness, and you smiled.

“It’s good to see you again Yancy. Have you made any new songs?”

Yeah, this was worth it, you thought, as the two of you shared whatever’s been going on since you last saw each other.

Visitation, although it was short, was every third Sunday, after all.

_You had all the time in the world._


End file.
